Werewolf's Song of Sorrow
by Nomi-chan
Summary: Remus starts to notice his feelings for Snape, sadly enough, Sirius and Lucius aren't taking it that well. Nomi's view on Snape's AntiMarauders fetish he has.
1. WSOS

Besides Clutch I don't own any rights to Harry Potter, all characters and that junk are copyright to J.K Rowling -  
--------------------------------------------

Remus sighed and turned to the next page of his book. Peter was sprawled out onto the ground laughing his head off, while James and Sirius had their wands out flinging Severus around the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were surrounded by students who were either flabbergasted, or had joined Peter , wailing with laughter and sending taunting remarks at Snape.

"MR. POTTER! MR.BLACK!" , came a voice from one of the classrooms. James groaned and landed Snape on the ground with a thump. He then turned to where the voice emerged from. Barking at them from inside the potions class was their newest professor, Kreig Clutch who was also the head of the Slytherin house, surrounded by every student in the classroom. Some were whispering to each other, some girls were giggling, and most (if not all) the boys were giving a thumbs up to James and Sirius.

"GET IN HERE NOW!" Kreig screamed and slammed the windows shut.

"Guess we'll catch up with ya later", James said picking up his books and other supplies.

"See ya later Moony", Sirius winked and followed James.

"Uh, ya... See you soon", Lupin said forcing a smile and waving. _I am not attracted to Sirius, I am NOT attracted to Sirius_, he continued to repeat to himself. Severus stood up, grasping his left leg and started limping forward.. It wasn't till a few feet when his leg gave in , and he fell into a puddle of mud, surrounded by what seemed to be thousands of peers. The students bawled out with laughter once again. Lupin gave them disgusted looks and walked over to Snape, he held his hand out and gave a embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry about that.. James and Sirius can be quit-", but he was cut off.

" Shut up!" , Severus screamed. Lupin didn't move, but instead grabbed Severus's hand to pull him up. Severus pulled his arm away fiercely and pushed him away. Lupin backed off.

" Severus, I'm really"

"GO AWAY!" , Severus grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at Lupin's face. The crowd waited to see how Lupin would respond, hoping for a fight. Lupin wiped the mud off his face and turned away. He picked up his supplies and walked off. Peter looked from the crowd, to Snape, to Lupin and then followed.

"Is that it! Your not gonna get him back?", Peter said catching up to him. Lupin just walked on quietly.

" I mean, if it was me.. Well not me, but... SIRIUS! If it was Sirius he would have beat him to a bloody pulp!" ,Peter yelled, trying to edge him on. Lupin bent down so he was equal to Peter's short size, and patted him on the head.

"Your forgetting Wormtail. I'm not Sirius." And with that he stood up and walked away.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The crowd around Snape had left to their classes, but Snape was still there.. He sat coiled in a ball cursing James and Sirius.

"Damn them...DAMN THEM!" , He screamed, slamming his fist into the ground. His greasy black hair was covered in mud, his robes were filthy, and some of the spectators had taken his books. He buried his head into his arms and let the tears fall.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

" A weeks detention!" James said kicking a rock in front of him.

"I know! The twerp had it coming!" Sirius responded thrusting his fists into his pockets and kicking another rock, which hit Jame's causing it to ricochet off a piller, just barely missing Lupin who clutched a small hardback novel he had become engulfed in.

"Well.. Maybe if you had just left him alone" , Lupin said quietly reading a page from _Magic Madness by: Annelie Ravencotch._

"Come on Moony", Sirius said putting an arm around his shoulder, "You know we can't resist bugging that pest... Speaking of the devil...". Severus was walking towards them. He had found three of his books in rather unmentionable places. His hair had been washed out, but his robes were still a mess. James began to take out his wand but Moony grabbed his hand and set it back into his pocket.

"Haven't you caused him enough trouble today"

"That guy can never have enough trouble" , James smirked. As Severus walked by Sirius grabbed his shoulder and pushed him onto the ground. James swiftly pulled out his wand.

" Wingardium Leviosa " , James said waving his wand. All three of Severus's books flew into the air out of Snape's reach. Lupin set his books down and pulled out his wand.

"James! Sirius! Give him back and his books and leave him alone already!", Lupin yelled.

"What's with you Moony?" James asked confused.

"Prongs, just give them back"

"Pfffff, fine", he lowered the books and landed them on Snape's head.

"Happy"

Snape grabbed his books and ran. Lupin watched him with a look of sympathy across his face. Sirius scowled and grabbed Lupin turning him around.

"What the hell was that all about!" He yelled. Lupin didn't respond, he pushed Sirius off him and looked down at the ground. After a moment that seemed like hours Sirius gave a disgusted sneer and bent down staring Lupin straight in the eyes.

"Your not telling me you like him are you?" Sirius said in a cold voice, anger was written across his face and his eyes we're beaming like firesof hell.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Lupin yelled.

" Then what's with you being so nice to him all of a sudden"

"Because I'm sick of seeing you being such a jerk to him all the time"  
Sirius and Remus gave each other cold looks. James and Peter stared silently behind them. Sirius put his hand to Lupin's cheek , with a expression of hurt and anger.

"Fine.." He said with a hollow voice.

"Padfoot. Its not"

"It's fine Moony.." He said, pulling his hand away.

" I'll see you all in the dorm" he said and walked off. Lupin was confused. He had tried to stick up for Snape before. Well, not by threatening James and Sirius with his wand... Did Sirius really think he liked him? James turned around and set his hand on Lupin's shoulder.

" So tell us Moony, what do you really think of Snape?" James said. He couldn't believe this! Did all his friends really think he was in love with Snape! What were they thinking! James obviously understood what Remus was thinking and took his hand off his shoulder.

"Sorry.. It was a stupid question.." He said a embarrassed. Lupin smiled,

"No.. I have been acting a bit weird haven't I?..I mean threatening you and all". James couldn't lie about that. He nodded his head.

"Its ok. Your probably just.. worried ..About the O.W.L's" James said with a fake smile.

"Ya..." Remus said. But he knew it wasn't that. And James knew it too. _Do I really like Snape? Lupin thought to himself. No... It can't be that, I just feel sorry for him. That's it_, he assured himself.

"Come on lets go talk to Sirius" James said. But for some reason Lupin didn't want to talk to Sirius, for some reason he didn't want to see him, for some reason he didn't want to be near him, and for some reason he said "ok". James patted his back and grinned.

"Don't worry Moony, we'll work this thing out between you two!" Lupin didn't believe him but smiled and followed James.

"And maybe after that we can fix things up with you and that Lily girl" Lupin joked trying to lighten up the situation. James burst out blushing and laughed. And Peter was gone..


	2. Truth Be Told

Sirius never came back that night.

He wasn't in the dorm when they arrived and they hadn't seen him in the Great Hall for dinner. Lupin lay in bed tossing, turning, and thinking to himself, was it my fault? Lupin sat up and layed his head in his palms.

"Sirius, you idiot...", He said to himself and looked out the window. He gazed up to the moon. _Three more days_... He thought. He then turned his gaze to the Whomping Willow. Remus's eyes opened wide._ He couldn't be_.

Lupin hopped out of bed and swiftly put on his robes. He quietly sneaked out into the park and slid under a large gap in the roots of the Whomping Willow. He crawled through the tunnel as fast as he could. Halfway through the tunnel he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He had brushed against a sharpened twig stuck against the wall. His robe had been torn and his arm was bleeding, badly. Despite the searing pain though he managed to arrive at the end of the tunnel.

"Padfoot...", Lupin whispered as he crawled into a small dimly lit room.  
Sirius was lying in the corner asleep. Remus gave a sigh of relief and walked over to him. Sirius looked peaceful, innocent, and to Remus...beautiful.

"Padfoot?", Remus said brushing a hand through his untamed hair. Sirius's eyes flickered open. He yawned and scratched his head. Lupin let out a small laugh and helped Sirius stand up.

"Moony!" Sirius gasped. He stared at him for a moment then turned away.  
"

Padfoot... I'm sorry"

"I told you... It's ok"

"Padfoot, no it's not!", Remus and Sirius were both surprised as Remus found his arms wrapped around Sirius as he screamed. Remus tried to let go but Sirius pulled him back.

"Don't let go" ,he said. Remus was shocked, he didn't know what was happening, but he did know inside he didn't want to let go either. He felt Sirius push him away and grab his arm.

"You're bleeding"

"Really, it's nothing!", Remus said. Sirius forced him to sit down as he tore off a strip of cloth from his robe and wrapped it around Lupin's arm.

"Sirius! You really don't have-", Sirius had brought Lupin closer to him again. Lupin didn't say another word the entire night.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh my God! We've missed three classes!", Remus said running through the hallways trying to make it in time for their potion lessons.

"Not like any of them were that important...", Sirius yawned following Lupin at a much slower pace. Lupin pulled to a sudden stop.

"Moony! What the hell are ya-", Sirius crashed into him, bringing them both to the ground. Standing in front of them was Severus with a smug-faced Lucius standing next to him.

"Damn Slytherins...", Sirius said to himself as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well... Where have you two been?" Lucius smirked.

"None of your business ya bloody-", Lupin put his hand over Sirius's mouth.

"Lucius, please move...", Lupin said trying to walk around him. Lucius ran in front of him and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to?", Lucius threw him to the wall. Lupin hit head first and was knocked out before he hit the ground. Lucius grinned and immediatly sent his gaze to Sirius, who flared up in rage and charged at Lucius ramming his fist into Lucius's face. Lucius fell to the floor but rebounded quickly pulling out his wand. Sirius ran at him again but stopped. Remus's unconscious body was hovering in front of Lucius.

"Mobilicorpus... Quite a useful little spell isn't it?", Lucius smirked.

"You bastard!", Sirius screamed at him.

A hand lay on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius turned around and in shear rage, without bothering to even look, punched them in the face. Lucius burst out laughing and Snape smirked. Sirius looked up at who he had just punched.

"Oh...shit...", Sirius said. His face went pale and thin. Standing over him was Professor Clutch.

"Looking for a few more days of detention are you Mr. Black?" , he hissed rubbing the spot where Sirius had punched his face. He then turned to look at Lucius who was still controlling Remus and Snape who was standing behind a pillar trying to be unnoticed.

"Who started this"

"It was them!", Lucius said pointing to Sirius and setting Lupin down on the ground. Sirius ran to Lupin's side and pulled him up onto his shoulders.

"He's a bloody liar!", Sirius screamed.

" Mr.Black, when your friend wakes up tell him he can join you in your three weeks of detention", Clutch walked off followed by Lucius and Snape who stuck their tongues out at them and shared a shrill laugh as they made their way to Potions.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well... We can't say we didn't have it coming...", Lupin sighed while shoving a piece of sausage into his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!", Sirius screamed.

"You never should've fought back..." Lupin replied as he poured a cup of syrup over his remaining flapjacks.

"Moony! He knocked you out and then used you as a shield"

James and Peter sat quietly eating their breakfast ignoring Sirius and Remus as they continued to "debate" over the previous fight. A redhead withentracing green eyes walked over to the table. Sirius and Remus spat out their food when they saw her wrap her hands around James's neck.

"Morning James!" She giggled

"M-morning Lily", James said looking around at everyone's expressions.

"Plans still on for tonight"

"Ya, Lily", James blushed and grinned.

"K, see ya in Transfiguration class then!", she said releasing her grip and going to sit at a table filled with giggling girls who were staring at them. When she was gone the table burst into praise and questions.

"James you lucky git"

"When did you two get together? How"

"I can't believe you got so lucky! How did you get a girl like that"

James blushed trying to answer all their questions at once though he was unable to keep up with what each peer was saying. Sirius wrapped his arms around his shoulder and congratulated him. Peter was green with envy. Lupin burst out laughing as he watched Sirius choke James with his arm coiling around his neck while howling out "about damn time" and "lucky bastard". Lupin then turned his gaze to the Slytherin table and looked at Snape... Who was looking back at him...


	3. Between Snakes and Lions

Remus's eyes were wide open as he gazed into Snape's. He tried to turn around, tried to look away, but he couldn't, as though he were under a spell.

Snape wasn't much different. No matter how hard he tried to avert his gaze his eyes stuck on Remus. He finally looked away when he realized Lucius was staring at him.

Lupin jumped as he felt two arms resting atop his head. Laying on top of those two arms was Sirius.

"Whatcha looking at Moony?" , Sirius asked playing with his hair.

"...I would reeeaaalllllly appreciate it if you would stop doing that...", Remus said tilting his head and forcing Sirius off. He turned back to the table without another word. Sirius pouted and turned towards James instead engaging into random conversation about Jame's next Quidditch practice and how well he did during the last match. James was obviously used to such praise for he looked like a king as Sirius continued to praise James for "beating the shit out of Slytherin" in last weeks game.

Lupin crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on it, occasionally peaking over at the Slytherin table , often times seeing Snape looking back.

" So that's the plan huh? Heh, the old git won't know what's coming to him"

Lupin looked over at Sirius. Whoever they were talking about he couldn't let them take this plan out on them... He remembered their past plans.

"Padfoot... Who are you talking about"

"We're gonna get that git Clutch back, and maybe the twerp and Lucius too", James whispered.

"You've got to be kidding me! Don't you remember what happened when you tried to get back Pomfry for ratting on you? She was in the hospital for eight weeks"

Sirius and James burst out laughing. _Those idiots_, Lupin thought to himself and stood up.

"Whatever your thinking about doing I won't be apart of it", he said and walked out of the Great Hall.

Sirius grinned, "I think you will Moony"  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
As they walked to detention, Sirius and James walked next to each other whispering in each other's ears and looking at Lupin, who was walking behind them trying to avoid them. The three of them walked into the small classroom where Clutch was sitting at his desk, reading a small spell book.

"Ah, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Lupin", He sneered, " Come in"  
Lupin shut the door behind him as James and Sirius sat together at one of the tables. Lupin went to a separate table at the other side of the room.

"Now lets see, what can I do with you?", Clutch said walking up to Sirius.

"You can go to hell...", Sirius said to himself. James tried to contain his laugh but was having difficulties.

"Did you say something Mr. Black"

"No sir"

"All right then. You can start off by cleaning the cauldrons... All of them, without magic", he said throwing a rag at Sirius. Sirius shrugged and walked to the first cauldron. Then he realized why he had been given this job. Whatever the last class had brewed left the cauldron filled with brown muck that stuck to the cauldron like gum. It was going to take an hour to clean just one out of the numerous sprawled about the classroom. Sirius growled and started scrubbing as hard as he could... Which wasn't doing much good for the goo stuck both the rag and cauldron together.

"For you Mr. potter...", he slammed a huge book on his desk . " Copy word for word of the first twenty five chapters, E-V-E-R-Y W-O-R-D!", Clutch walked over the Lupin as James opened up to the first chapter which had to be at least fifty pages long. Lupin could hear James banging his head on the table while he looked up at Clutch awaiting his sentence.

"For you Mr. Lupin...Your free to go", Clutch growled.

"WHAT!", James and Sirius said in unison.

"Severus came up to me after class and said you had nothing to do with the fight, taking your place will be Mr. Malfoy", Clutch made a gesture towards the door where Lucius was standing. Lupin turned around and looked over at him. Lucius looked like he was about to strangle Lupin.

"You can leave now", Clutch said picking Lupin up and throwing him out of the chair. Lupin staggered out the door past Lucius.

"Don't expect this to be the end...", Lucius growled at him as he walked past. Lupin sighed and walked out the classroom. Lucius slammed the door behind him.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Lupin decided to wait for Sirius and James. He sat outside in the courtyard entranced in his copy of _Magic Madness_. He saw a figure walk up to the potions class door and he set his book down. Snape.

Lupin jumped up and walked towards him. Severus looked over at him and jumped back surprised. He started to run away.

"Severus! Wait!", Lupin said running up to him and grabbing his arm. Severus looked back to Remus in shock and tried to pull away.

"Severus I just want to talk to you", Lupin said trying to calm him down. Severus still struggled trying to break free.

"Just listen to me!", Remus screamed. Severus wouldn't listen. Remus gave up and let him go.

Severus stumbled back and landed on the ground. His head hit hard and he let out a scream of pain. _Oh my god_... Remus thought as he watched blood spill out of Severus's head.


	4. Broken

Remus was in tears when the nurse left the hospital ward and into, what one would call, the waiting room. Remus hastily looked to the nurse when he heard the door shut and stared at her for a moment as if to make sure she was real before he approached her.

" H-he'll be alright, won't he? He's g-going to be alright!" Remus stuttered, his hands were shaking at his side as he gazed into the nurse's unreadable eyes. The nurse stared down at him solemnly without a word, her lips then formed a slight grin on her old, withered face, she put one hand on Remus's shoulder and used the other to wipe a falling tear from his face.

"He'll be fine. You can see him now." She said and walked off to attend to another patient, who had been injured in the last Quidditch match from falling off his broom when it was hit by a bludger, luckily enough though, while his broom was spinning out of control, it hit an oblivious seeker , chasing after the golden snitch, knocking him to the field, and leaving the snitch open to his own team. Remus opened the door slowly and glanced inside the ward before he entered. Snape had been placed at the end of the room, and was still unconscious. Remus approached him slowly.

Severus had stopped bleeding and was resting peacefully when Remus arrived at his bedside, which made Remus let out a sigh of relief. He set his books and other materials onto the table on Severus's right and kneeled down next to the bed as to be face to face with Snape.

"Severus… I'm so sorry.", he whispered and brushed away Snape's greasy, black hair which was covering his face. Severus let out a low moan and rolled over with his back to Remus. Remus grinned and started to stand, yet he found himself plummeting to the floor with a sharp pain in his left cheek.

" Don't EVER touch him again." Lucius growled. He threw Lupin's books to the floor and set his own on the table, then kneeled down to Snape.

"What did you do to him?" he hissed accusingly at Remus.

"Lucius it was an accident." Remus said recovering from the surprise attack.

"THE HELL IT WAS!" Lucius screamed bringing Severus's body closer to his. Lupin decided not to respond and started picking up his materials from the floor. Lucius slammed his foot onto Remus's hand.

"Ow! Lucius!" Remus cried. Lucius took his wand from the table top and pointed it to Remus's brow.

"Ava-" Lucius started. Remus's eyes widened and he tried to struggle away.

"Lucius! You can't!" Remus wailed.

"Avada-" Lucius continued but suddenly the chant turned into a shrill scream of pain. Lupin was risen from the floor by Sirius and James. Lucius had fallen to the ground, unconscious by James's stupefy charm, and Sirius was clinging to Remus possessively.

"Bloody hell, Moony! Are you all right?" Sirius said forcing Remus to look up at him. _Was he alright? Was he alright! Lucius was just about to perform the Avada Kedavra curse on me!One of the Unforgivable Curses was about to be used on me and he's asking me if I'm alright! Remus thought to himself.  
_

"Ya Padfoot… I'm fine" Remus said digging his face into Sirius's robes.

"We should report this to the headmaster", James said putting his wand back into his pocket.

"You do that Prongs, I'll take Moony back up to the dorm." Sirius said raising Remus and supporting him on his shoulder. James nodded and left the ward. While Remus watched him leave, Sirius glimpsed at Lucius, then sneered and spat on his face.

"Let's go Moony." He said dragging Remus out of the room. Remus took one last glance into the ward and his eyes opened wide. Severus had woken up, and was staring wretchedly at Remus.  
------------------------------------------------------  
"The git will get what's coming to him Moony." Sirius whispered into Remus's ear as he laid him onto his bed and started kissing his neck roughly, letting his naturally sharp teeth dive into Lupin's flesh. Lupin whined and pushed Sirius off.

"Not tonight Padfoot…" Remus said dragging himself out of Sirius's bed. Sirius growled and followed after Remus who headed into the common room. Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled Remus closer to him.

"Moony… What is it?", Sirius inquired. Remus gazed into Sirius's anxious eyes, and quite unexpectedly, he burst out sobbing. Sirius was taken back by this, he set Remus onto one of the chairs in front of the fireplace in the small room.

"Oh God, Padfoot, I don't know what's wrong with me!" Remus howled as he cried on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius embraced him soothingly and kissed him.

"It will be alright Moony, everything's going to be alright"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remus awoke that morning to see a young girl sneaking out of the boy's dormitory. Remus gawked as he saw the red haired beauty slip through the doorway and creep back into the girl's dorm.

"Holy crap!"

Remus turned to see Sirius had awaken and was laughing his head off.

"Lucky git had some fun last night!" Sirius bawled with laughter. Remus looked over to James's bed, where James was still sound asleep, Peter had also found his way back into the dorm after Sirius and himself had fallen asleep. Lupin slipped out of the bed and started dressing himself. Sirius put on a pair of pants he found lying on the floor and snuck over to James's bed.

"PRONGS GOT LUCK-KAH!" Sirius screamed, plowing into James in his bed. James woke up with a start, Sirius's outburst had also woken up Peter.

"What the hell are you talking about Sirius!" James said seizing his glasses from the nearby desk.

"Remus and I saw Lily sneaking out of here this morning." Sirius said with a mischievous grin. James moaned.

" We didn't do anything Sirius…", James growled and pushed Sirius off his bed.

"My first class is in ten minutes", Remus stated picking up his supplies," I'll see you all later then"

Sirius followed after Remus and spun him around, giving him a quick kiss on his lips. Remus's faced turned a radish red.

"Catch up with me after Herbology class, Moony."

Remus just nodded and left the common room still blushing.


End file.
